metwitterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Delatorre
Gwen is based in appearance on the actress/model Mini Anden Early Life/Alliance Career Gwenyth Ann Delatorre was born in 2150 in London, England. Her mother, while still pregnant, was exposed to Element Zero, and her daughter was born with Biotic abilities. Like other children in similar circumstances, she was given into the BAaT program by her parents, who hoped to give their daughter the possibility of a life where she could develop her talents and be around other similarly gifted children. Gwen was fitted with an L2 implant. The experimental technology produced horrific side effects in many, including Gwen (Although hers was considered extremely mild by mot standards). The implant disrupted her nerve signals, rendering her entirely incapable of feeling pain. After BAaT was closed, Gwen joined the Alliance straight away and rose through the ranks, quickly being transferred from field work to command assistance positions as her insensitivity to pain made her a combat liability in close quarters. After being promoted to Commander, Gwen was stationed aboard the Cthylla as the ship's XO. While stationed in the Traverse, the ship was ambushed by a raider force. The crew put up a fight, but were eventually overpowered. Gwen was pinned under the wreckage of the ship, but was able to keep silent when the ship was boarded and stripped of parts and supplies. Afterwards, she and the handful of other survivors were picked up by a passing merchant ship and taken to safety. Gwen's right leg was severely injured, giving her a permanent (albeit painless) limp. Shortly after the incident, Gwen was asked to retire from active duty due to her injuries and pre-existing condition. She accepted an honorable discharge, and continued to work with the Alliance as a consultant. Post Alliance Work Following her discharge, Gwen relocated to the planet Honsha, and quickly gained a reputation as the best tracker in the sector. She worked with law enforcement to track down criminals, and private citizens to find missing persons. As her reputation grew, Gwen was able to become very selective in the types of jobs she was willing to take, often turning down high paying clients on moral grounds. Although considered a member of the planet's upper class, Gwen preferred to keep to herself and had little patience for society parties and gatherings, as she grew easily bored by the individuals involved. She was hired by Miranda Lawson to track Gidget down after she vanished from the Normandy SR2, this served as her formal introduction into the Twitterverse. Recently, she joined the crew of the mercenary Caleb on his ship, the Lady Seraphim, as his XO. Psych Profile / Combat Experience "I enjoy my elegance. Find comfort in the fact that, even with my injuries, I am still beautiful. It is a silly thing, and not one I am proud of." - Gwen Delatorre As a child, Gwen was very reserved, preferring to study others from afar as opposed to interacting with them, and adulthood brought little change to this. She is attracted to individuals she deems interesting or unusual, and will not often seek connection out. She is skeptical of the motives of most, and as she does not often reach out to others, has few who she would consider close friends. Gwen is, on the surface, driven entirely by logic. She appears cold, calculating, and measured, both in her personal and professional lives. Although this assessment is largely true, she has been known to show compassion, warmth, and, on very rare occasions, a sense of humor. As she rarely gets close enough to people to show these things, Gwen is widely regarded by her colleagues as being offputtingly impersonal and difficult to talk to because of it. Anti-social behaviors aside, Gwen is a stable, level-headed woman. She is rarely spontaneous, favoring a more calculated approach to life. Despite her limp, she appears to move with a degree of grace and poise - save for when she stumbles, usually due to the insensitivity. She is trained in the use of standard Alliance weaponry, and specializes in sniper rifles, favoring long distance means of taking care of her enemies. In close quarters, she's highly vulnerable, as she's incapable of feeling when she is wounded. Notable Relationships "She is an incompetent, unstable psychopath. People like that do not deserve a chance to harm you." - Gwen Delatorre on Cassondra Shepard Gwen is known to have sustained a brief sexual relationship with Cassondra Shepard during basic training in the Alliance. Although her intentions were to temper Cass's violent personality with her own, more rational one, she was used by the more volatile woman and cast aside. Gwen harbors some degree of resentment for Shepard because of this, and distrusts her ex-lover, calling her 'psychopathic', 'selfish', and 'unstable', among other things. Delatorre formed an unlikely friendship with Caleb after finding him injured in a bar and making the decision take him back to her apartment and heal his wounds. Their relationship included casual sex while Caleb was convinced Jack was dead, but Gwen's feelings for him are currently simply those of a close friend. Trivia *Gwen does not drink, save for a glass of champaign on special occasions *She mentioned a run-in with the hacker known as R0ulette during her time with the Alliance, and immediately disliked her upon their meeting face-to-face *Caleb has nicknamed her 'Freckles', for rather obvious reasons *When she is not working, Gwen paints. She enjoys most art, in addition to doing her own. Category:Characters